What Happened to me
by HaloHearts0131
Summary: Lucy was forced out of the guild only to find an unlikely alli, But now she wants revenge on those who kicked her out until she discovers the truth, what will happen to Lucy along the way, will she find romance or will it end in flames! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me.Rated T for future cussing.Reveiw Please!
1. Chapter 1 How we Meet

I sighed, its been quite a few weeks since i'v been in the forest. My clothes were just

a little to tight for comfort, and my blonde hair looked brown. I shuddered at my mermory of

what had happened at fairytail , the reason I was even here in the first place.

************Flashback

I opened the doors of the guild "Im back " I shouted at the guild. I stopped short from walking

any farther, there was a dark aura surrounding the guild." Hey guys" I nervously wispered, my

words hung in the thick tension. Every pair of eyes surrounded me until Gray spoke up " What

are _you _doing here"." I uh, just finished my mission " I figited with the hem of my skirt ."Lucy

why would you come back,is it just to further shame us by your weakness, hell I bet you ran

away crying during your mission" this time it was Cana who spoke."Wwhat do you mean" i

stuttered. why were they being mean, even if it is the truth,"Yeah i bet she did run away

screaming " laughed Mirajane."Mmira","Oh look she's gonna cry again" piped wendy , with a

malicious tone. Erzas' voice boomed" Trash like her should be obliterated" there was a

eruption of cheers when she said that."Death is to good for scum like you" no no no" Natsu

no, not you to" i pleaded. when i turned to face him there was a sharp punch acroos my face, i

fell on the floor holding the side of my head." hehe looks like yall were right she is starting to cry

again" Natsu laughed at me."Nats" i was cut short when a foot connected to my head snapping

my head back "Shut up" he growled, that started the guild to come and try to land blows ,

kicking me in my back , and throwing me against the wall, but throughout it all i said nothing

until Erza pulled out her sword. Pain erupted throught my body" AHH" i screamed as she

pressed her sword to my thigh and slicing my leg open. I then got up and limped to the door but

before i got there a blow to my back sent out onto the street " Don't EVER come back, we dont

want trash like you. My tears were falling freely now but you could hardly tell because it started

to pour rain. I stood back up, and hobbled down the street towards the train station. I was gonna

get as far away as possibal form the guild. When i got on the train i fell onto the seat, every

passenger staring at my wounds" Oi blondie what happened to you" i turned and saw Sting

Eucliffe staring at me with a smirk on his face. " you look like you fought a pack of wolves" he

said jokingly." Or a pack of fairies " I murmured unaware he heard me. A flicker of sadness

overtook his face but it quickly vanished.I tried to sitt up, bad move , because when i did a wave

of dizziness overcame my head and i passed out , the only thing i remembered was of sting " Oi

blondie you okay" before my head hit the seat this time i didn't get back up. When i had woken

up i was in a hospital covered in bandages from head to toe. A nurse came in and was suprised

to see me sitting up, holding my aching head." Oh so your awake " said the nurse. " Um what

happened" i said horsly. " Well a young man dropped you off here saying you had gotten badly

hurt from doing a mission in your guild, is that right" Not even close" Yeah thats what

happened " After that i stayed in there , finding out i was in Crocus, for a few weeks until they

decided i was better, then i was free to roam. I was afraid of them finding me in a town , or on a

train that i walked throught the forest , thats how i ended up here.

**************** present time

I was walking, and walking, but my feet went numb, i sighed again. I was so dirty. As weird as it

may seem i found a pool of water that was a little to the side of my orginal path. I stripped of my

clothes, and laid them to the side and slipped into the water."Ah" i moaned , it felt so good to

finally wipe away all of the dirt and grime. I duct my head under water scrubbing the dirt away.

After i was done i laid against the side of the lake happy i washed all the dirt away, when i heard

a rustle come from behind. i turned around to find Sting standing there , staring with wide eyes." STING" I screeched.


	2. Chapter 2 Training

I flung water at his face trying to momentarily blind him"Oi blonde what was that for" he said

trying to wipe the water from his eyes. When he finally got most of it wiped off he looked up

and saw a very frighting aura around Lucy" You think you can just walk up to me and try to peek"

she said, Right then Rouge walked up " sting what are you doing"." Oh you know just

hanging out under her foot  
He said casually while Lucy was pressing her foot harder into his face, Rouge chuckled at his

predicament " Lady do you mind removing your foot off of my friends face" I looked down at

Sting " yeah but if i catch you again" I laughed evilly" You will regret it" I finished with a

smirk.I turned to face Rouge " I'm Lucy by the way " Sting grunted" More like a female demon"

While he pressed his hand against the newly formed red mark , but stopped when he saw Lucy

glaring at him."so Blondie how are your wounds" a shadow crossed lucys face." Just fine"."So Lucy

what are you doing out here" Rouge said." I'm training, to get stronger, so i can get my revenge

on fairy tail" Replied Lucy. Sting and Rouge shot each other a glance,they could feel power

coming off of her in waves."oi so Blondie want to train with us"." Your blonde to " Shouted Lucy

"Well"sting said, She looked at both dragon slayers, she sighed"Sure","Good lets go "

Sting said grabbing Lucys hand and pulling her towards the path" our training starts now" Said Rouge.

**Time Skip**

"Come on Lucy i know that's not your full power" said sting, she could barely stand from all the

cuts and bruises shes received."your not giving up are you Blondie"she smirked " Never Stingy

Bee" She said. His face was the color of a tomato"Shut up" He said. She focused all of her

magical energy into her hands "Requip Claws of the Lion:Sharpened Talons" there was a golden glow where her hands

were"Sting i think shes gonna kill you"whispered Rouge, Sting looked frightened,one cannot

underestimate Lucy, she is far beyond intense,she kept chanting"Requip: Armor of the

stars:Luminescence"Her old clothes were replaced with a golden armor that weighed

more then her"Requip sword of the holy light:Brilliance"Her sheath sword was replace with

A magnificent sword that contained the bioluminescence of the stars themselves."Rouge what

do i do shes never like this" Squeaked Sting."Run for your life"rouge said. it was

quiet,Lucy had stopped chanting,Sting turned his head to find himself face to face with Lucy,She

smiled"Gotcha"she swung her sword down cracking it against stings head"Motherfucker"

Stings nose was gushing now badly ,so was his ear. He stood up"Roar of the white dragon"Lucy

dodged it and pushed her knee and connected to his stomach, and kicked him into the

trees where a loud CRACK resonated through the forest."Well i think i finally beat him" I Sighed

I changed back into my clothing, still fairly beat up.I sat roughly on the ground rubbing

my sore;everything.I took out Virgos key"Open Gate of the Virgin:Virgo"."Punishment time

princess"Said Virgo."No, just bandage my wounds"I Replied after i was all bandaged up and

Virgo went back to the spirit realm,

Rouge picked up Sting from the mound of splintering tree and brought him into the cottage.I

sighed its been six months since Sting and Rouge found me, and we started trailing together.I

know that they are doing this to get me prepared to get into Sabertooth, but they are

pushing to hard , i have already beaten Rouge before and now Sting when it will stop.

"Lucy you alright"Rouge came up behind me."Yeah just personal problems"he nodded"Yeah ,

about you and sting huh "? Wait what did he say"What"."Oh you know ,aren't y'all together,if not you

sure do flirt a lot"My face was on fire"Baka"I exclaimed before hitting him on the head"I-I do n-

n-not like Stingy Bee that way"Rouge chuckled."Lucy tomorrow we're gonna go back to

Sabertooth and ,are you gonna join the guild with us, or go back to the fairies.I almost hit him

again ,but refrained because he doesn't know what happen and why im by myself,just that im training."No im not

gonna go back to being a fairy"."So are you going to join saber tooth"Inquired rouge.I sighed

"Yeah im going with you,on one condition"I know rouge wants me to come with him really bad

"We have to defeat Fairy tail"


	3. Chapter 3 What Really happened

Rouges P.O.V

Rouge was stunned, sure he has heard her speak of destroying Fairy Tail,but never like this.

She was excluding a dark aura , that sorta of frightened him. He sighed,she was now one of his

best friends and he really wanted her to come, even if it was to make sting stop worrying

about her, he could tell something was up even if they both denied it, he looked at

Lucy " OK Lucy" She broke into a big grin , he then jumped up as he defiantly smelled something femiler. he growled.

Lucy's P.O.V

When Rouge stood up suddenly, he sniffed the air around him." Lucy stay here" He

shot off into the forest, she sighed, she always felt disconnected with herself, she stood up

wiping invisible dirt from her her clothes.'I'll make them pay if its the last thing i do ' she swayed

towards the cottage, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

Rouges P.O.V

He defiantly smelt something that stank of fairies. Lucy might not relies, but she talks in her

sleep , and he got the gist of what had happened with her and even with his

guild , and the fact that there isn't really Nakama in it ,It is still really despicable to just beat

the crap out of a member for no reason at all, especially if that member did absolutely

nothing wrong. The scent was getting stronger, so he knew he was close to the cluster of

fairies. When he approached the clearing he saw a group of five fairy's clumped around a fire

pit , looking quite pitiful. There was a guy with pink hair , who jumped out of his seat when

Rouge approached. He relised it was Natsu Dragneel, the infamous Salamander. "Whos there"

Shouted the pink haired dragon slayer. When he said that everyone got into a fighting stance

Ready to fight if they needed to. He stepped away from the shadows in front of the team. " Who

are you" The scarlet haired women said." My name is Rouge Cheney, from Sabertooth" He

replied. They all looked at him with hate , since their guilds were enemies. " What is a tiger,

doing in the woods " Natsu smirked, Rouge looked at him, his eyes held so much disgust that

Natsu had to back away, then Natsu's face contorted " Hey Erza" He said to the red head

female " he smells like Lucy". At that the group pushed him into a tree, circling around him

" What do you know of Lucy Heartfilla" She spit at him" Only that the very mention of

Fairy Tail, makes her freeze up " He was enraged, but everyone started crying before he could do

anything , A girl with blue pigtails looked at him, with tears streaming down her face " Lucy"*hic*"

Was tricked" she was angry but still crying." how" Was his reply. She beckoned him to get

closer,still crying she said" I'm going to transfer my memory to you" She placed both of her

hands on his head , when his head exploded with the memory

*Flashback*

It was a good day in the guild, everyone was talking, small fights erupting until Erza stopped it,

that was until someone fell face first into her strawberry cheesecake, then all hell broke loose.

When the guild doors flew open , and a young man walked in with short spiked brown hair.

Naturally Natsu spoke first " Oi who is the dude". His voiced sickened me " I'm Nicolise , and

Just what is with this worthless guild " He said with a smirk. Natsu's head flew up " What

did you say"Natsu roared. He flung himself at the Nicolise, his fist flaming, when

Charles screeched " NATSU NO , DON'T HE CAN " but it was to late Natsu punched the guy in

his face , the man didn't move, but calmly flicked his hand. Natsu was flung to the other side if

the guild in immense pain, he was gasping when his vision blackened and he passed out.

Other people filtered in the guild" Blake its your turn" a women with long black hair , and

glowing green eyes stood, she carried a long kitana in a sling. Nobody relised it until her

exceed spoke " Blake you might have to go all out " Blake smiled " Nope Banshee i ,well

Maybe against her" Blake pointed to Erza who Requiped into her Japanese cloth armor " Bring

it on" Erza said, but she didn't relies her folly. Blake smiled "If that's what you want" everyone

stopped, Because there was an unleashing of great magical power coming from Blake , When

suddenly the ground split opened , revealing thousands of demons."Demon gathering"

Whispered Blake when Gajeel and Wendy Yelled " SHES A DRAGON SLAYER". "Demon

Absorption" yelled Blake. Her body was convulsing ,She sprouted horns,screaming as they

ripped out of her body, She began to sprout giant leathery wings, and grew a long Tail,When

she finished she looked a hella lot scarier then MiraJane in her takeover form, which

she was curently the blink of an eye she was in Erza's face,shoving her hand in Erza

stomach , Erza screamed as Blake flung her toward the wall next to Natsu." I am Blake, Dragon

Slayor of the Demon Dragon Bellatoxica"She bellowed. "Demon Dragon Roar"She almost took

the guild with her as each person was flung to the wall knocked out all except Wendy .

"Nicolise, we have a report saying that a FairyTail Mage is coming back, from the train station"

Wendy did a sort of hiccup trying to to make a loud noise ' Please , do not be Lucy let it be master' Wendy pleaded.

The creepiest thing about it was this guy who could make life like wax dolls , and embed his

soul into them, and he had everyone's doll already made with souls in them. When the doors

flung open, Wendy almost cried, trying to push off the person ontop of her , when Lucy

screamed , Wendy looked back, regretting doing so , Because what she saw made her sick,Lucy

was being beaten by the wax dolls which had the guild mates magic power as well . Lucy was

covered in blood and looked like she was dying, because of the contrast between her pale skin

and the deep red of blood.'Why don't you run ' Wendy tried to speak but couldn,t because of

the pile of body's on her. Lucy stood and tried to leave the guild only to have the fake

Natsu kick her onto the street in the pouring rain. Wendy was beyond mad, and this whole time

she was healing everyone , each becoming lucid again, each of them catching that last little bit with Lucy.

When the people came out they were faced with the full force of FairyTail."You will

pay of hurting our Nakama" Erza said threateningly."Aw that's to bad we were just leaving"  
Replied Nicolise.

Nicolise and his team grabbed each others hands , but before anything happened he turned

toward everyone and snickered " Ya know she is probably dead now" He said before teleporting

away with a furious Erza Slashing her sword at thin air, their were tears streaming from her one eye.

" We Need our Lucy back"

*I Give a cookie to those who like my fanfic, But -.- Review, review .review *


	4. AfterMath

Rouge was stunned by the memory, he never expected this , he looked at each tear

streaked face, and knew that wasn't some grafted illusion that was the truth.

"Do you know where Lucy is?"Said the blue haired dragon slayer,I nodded my head.

They seemed to gain some happiness back from that,Natsu Roared back to life, and

started yelling "Lucy you hear me we will find you" everyone seemed to agree to that when

the white neko spoke up "I don't think that is a good idea". Everyone was stunned into

silence."Why not Charle" Wendy looked upset " This is what we have been waiting for".

"Did anyone stop to think about how she feels, i mean hell for all she knows she was

tossed out onto the street by her so called Nakama, all we know is if we do somehow get her

back she could end up hating us by default.I mean the only reliable person she would have

trusted is him"she points to Rouge"and we will have just taken her away from that safe

comforting feeling that she has from him" She said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Everyone was to afraid to say anything because they knew she was right."You had

a vision didn't you Charle" Wendy quietly sighed " Yeah only fragments but

it isn't a peachy view that im getting"she sighed again."I had two different visions on two

different paths but neither are good pickings,in the first one Lucy will have never been found

by us but her hatred still grows for Fairy Tail , and she has grown immensely powerful and she comes to

take her revenge, the last fragment showed her being imprisoned because . . .She would have

killed everyone within the guild doors, except for Natsu who was on a mission that was it ,it

didn't show what happened after" Charle rubbed her forehead"The second is what yall are

thinking of doing now, you make Rouge give her up and you take her home"."Thats it then why

can't we take her home" Natsu was angry."Because i wasn't finished, She not angry at first but over

the years she is growing a horrible hatred for us and because of that in the end i saw her standing

over the bodies of Fairy Tail laughing like a maniac, Lucy would have finally gone crazy

Because she didn't want to hurt your feelings but in the end it was much worse".

Erza was crying from her eye again " Then Charle what do we do either way she begins to

hate us" The way she cried was like nobody has ever seen her cry before. " Well then i spose you split the fragments in half. You should leave her with Rouge but let him explain it to her "

She said matter of factly."How are we just going to leave her behind "Screamed Gray."We

don't have a choice do we" Said Wendy, They all bowed their heads thinking of what to do

next."Fine, Rouge Cheney we will bestow this upon you, if you fail to give this info to Lucy

we will KILL you" replied Erza with a vicious cracked his knuckles,even the tiny wind

dragon slayer looked threatening."We will KILL you if you mess up"they said in unison.

He gulped he know they weren't going to loose her that easily so he agreed" I will"They

Cheered"On one condition"They went silent " Whats your condition" Said Gray."That

You have to wait for Lucy to come to you, not the other way around" They looked sad, But

nodded their heads, right then Lucy came barreling out from the forest already requiped into

her armor, she sneered"Fairy Tail"and even though she said it like that she looked so sad when

she saw Wendy burst out crying, but Natsu picked Wendy up over his shoulder and carried her

away but be fore he left he said "Nice Armor Lucy , i always knew you were strong"

You could tell she almost broke down crying in front of them.

*Later that Day*Lucys P.o.V

* * *

I was still angry at Sting ,but i was crying like a Baby when Rouge showed me what had really

Happened at Fairy Tail,So Sting stayed by my side the whole time.

He even caught me staring and started teasing me about how i was falling for him but i didn't

take it seriously.I got real mad at Sting

though for trifling through my panties, what he also said pissed me off to he said 'It

was because i felt like it" So i felt like giving him a piece of my mind.

Everybody P.o.V

When Rouge walked inside the cottage he was appalled at the sight, Lucy was straddling

Sting with her whip wrapped around his throat with one foot slightly and by slightly i mean

bone crushing,shoving her foot in his nether regions."Well Sting whatcha doing now"

Chuckled Rouge."DontyouknowImtryingto"Gasp and a screech when lucy pushed harder, but

what he said after that had Rouge rolling on the floor "tobecomeasadistlikelucy" Another

Screech"Buthermethodsareunique" Sting could barely breath, especially when she was ramming

the heel of her foot into-the place the sun don't this girl, this is his train of thoughts were cut of when she lifted her foot and just

when he thought he was free she brought it back down stomping on it, he was crying now "Lucy can you

get off of him he is never going to have kids if you keep this up"now even though he said this he

was still laughing pretty hard."Fine"She pouted as she relised her whip and removed her

Foot."YOU CRAZY BASTARD,TRYING TO KILL ME , YOU MOTHER FUCKER" yelled sting as he

rubbed well you know what trying to stop the only laughed but when she walked out the

front door "Your own fault you perverted bitch" Lucy replied.

* * *

Lucys P.o.V

Now no matter how much power she has she is still worthless in her own eyes.

She is so thankful that Sting found her or she would have died but even after hearing

that, what had happened was a lie she still felt weak But she was also extremely

happy when she found a letter addressed to her is stings bags (A/N Yeah she likes to snoop XD)

it was sort of depressing but it still made her happy it went a little like this

**Even when you give up all your hopes and dreams, Even when you just want to let go,Even when you fall again and again just know that i will always have your hand,Just when you feel the world is crashing around you and you have no place to go,and you feel you have finally hit rock bottom, just know that i will always have your hand and i will never let go,cause when you relise that their is more to you then meets the eye,that you will never be alone,and when you finally relise that I care, that will be the day i finally pull you up next to me,because I Will Always** love** you no matter what**

the last part after Always, was to heavily scratched out for me to read, and so i always wonder what it was.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fallen Fairy

Lucy was so deep in thought about that damn note, that she didn't hear the terrifying roar

Until it was too late and she was tackled to the ground, she tried to scream but the thing on top

Of her was too heavy. That thing was digging its claws into my back. It shifted to the side and I was able

To get some leverage to twist behind and see what IT was. I screamed, it was horrible, it had a smashed

in nose. It had horrible scaly flesh with torn hollowed out eye sockets. It was the size of a German

Shepard, but it was horribly deformed. It had these big hands that were swallowed up by this huge

talons. I was so scared, because I couldn't even move to use my magic, it had pinned me down.

I was also way to far from the cottage for Sting or Rouge to hear my screams, until it was too late.

It opened its mouth showing this large canines dripping in black venom. I almost threw up.

It leaned forward about to rip my throat out, When all of a sudden there was this flash of bright

Scarlet. Erza tackled the beast to the ground. "RUN LUCY" Erza screamed at me. I stood up, I could see

She was struggling and even if she was a part of me being kicked out of Fairy Tail I would be damned to

See this thing kill her." Never" I requiped into my Star Armor, It took a flying kick to the head, but it just

Looked at me with those hollowed eyes. "I'll be dammed if I let you live" my words were short lived

Because it twisted its head up towards the sky and let out this piercing screech. A flock of those

Creatures came flying out of the trees. I was horrified. Those things swooped over Erza and bit into her

flesh, in which she screamed. I tried hacking at the creatures but I couldn't break through."NATSU" I

Screamed, watching the writhing mass of creatures on Erza while I hacked away, Right then Natsu

charged in the clearing along with Sting and Rouge. Natsu took one look at Erza then his whole body

Heated up. Sting and Rouge took a second to process the moment but they soon piled on. We all began

hacking at the monsters flinging black venom and ruby red blood. Finally we had hacked away at all the

creatures leaving a dying Erza on the ground. "Natsu go get Wendy" I was crying for my fallen friend. It

Seems once you lose something you doubted was important that you regret it the most, that was this

Moment exactly, I was looking into Erza's ever fading eyes. "No "she gasped" She will never make it in

time" She exhaled. She was looking straight at me " Lucy no matter what ever happens always

Remember that we will always be your nakama no matter what" as soon as she said that the rest of her

Life left, leaving me with her lifeless body, I was crying, and shaking, looking at the fallen fairy. All I could

Think was that Tatiana the fairy queen has fallen, and she will never get back up. I wiped away at my

Tears with my blackened hand, resulting in me smearing the venom all over my face. "Natsu go get

Wendy" Natsu looked confused "But why Lucy she's already dead". "Don't you think I know that, I don't

Want to remember the Great Tatiana's last moments looking like this, get Wendy so she can heal all of

The fanged marks. The great Fairy Queen has fallen" I said the last part to quietly for them to hear. I was

Beyond angry, at those damn freaks of nature, at Erza for having to be the hero, at them for coming to

Late, I was pissed. I sat holding Erza's head, softly stroking her scarlet hair, When Wendy sat down next

To me, her small face framed by her blue hair. No matter how pretty she was, she was still crying like a

Baby that I had to forcefully hold back my tears. If you looked closely her outfit was tear stained, her

Face was red and puffy, and she had strands of hair falling into her face. Her eyes suddenly widened

At Erza, that when I turned around I gasped to. Her one eye had a tear falling down her face. No matter

What anyone says I take it back, Tatiana wasn't the one everyone knew and cared for, no that was

Erza Scarlet, the ferocious warrior, who had a weakness for strawberry cheesecake that was the one

Everyone would mourn for, this is the true Tatiana, not the fictional character people created,

But the beautiful Erza Scarlet. After Erza was all healed and cleaned up, I took her to Natsu, and told him

To have her preserved by a lacrima and given back to Fairy Tail to have her buried there. I had to walk

Away, I couldn't handle seeing them all cry for our Fairy Queen, I would have snapped. After a while

Wendy came and sat by me, crying into the crook of my shirt "What are yall going to do with all of her

Armor" When she died all of her armor appeared in front of us, even her armor that was on her was

Replaced by her everyday clothes" I contacted master, he said that they were going to be placed in a

Room in Fairy Tail so nobody forgets her" hiccupped Wendy. I stood up and brushed off my skirt."Im

Going to leave with Sting and Rouge; tell master that I haven't fully forgiven Fairy Tail, But that I

Understand the situation "I looked at her and smiled "Even though I might not have forgiven Fairy

Tail as a whole that I have forgiven you and Erza" Wendy looked like she was going to cry again

But she put on a brave face and smiled back "Hurry Lucy, come home soon, ne Lucy" I walked towards a

Bush and pulled out some luggage, and proceeded to walk away, but before I did I gave her the Sign,

With my finger in the air

"Trust me I will come home"


	6. Chapter 6 OMG

It was quite, noone said a word since it were in a state of

mourning.I was still dirty from the fight with those beast, or as Sting calls

them Dākumajikku(**A/N this means dark magic for those who don't know **

**;P)** The highlight of my day was checking into a hotel. The manager seemed

so terrified, by all of the blood on us. We almost laughed, well i almost

laughed, Sting was rolling on the floor.I was sitting on the bed now staring at

the ceiling listening to Rouge in shower,the scene keeps replaying in my

head, Erza's face when she was dying, telling me she was still my nakama

even after i refused her friendship.I got up quickly and walked out the door.

As soon as i walked out of the hotel, i started running. I didn't know where

but i just ran. I'm pushing past people and tripping on rocks. Finally after im

out of breath, i look up. It was basically a cherry blossom forest. I really was

out of breath now, it was amazing.I saw a petal float off, a very red petal and

i snap.I start punching the tree closest to me"Why Erza, why did you have to die " I could

hear splintering but kept going"Fuck everything"I was crying now" Fuck

Fairy tail" Crackle"Fuck you" There was this loud popping sound and the tree

caved in. I slid to the ground, with my hands covering my face and tears

streaming down" Why Erza, why didn't you get Natsu or Sting, Why did you

have to be the hero"I was sobbing into my hands, When i felt something

warm cover my back. I looked up to see a wet Rouge and a Disheveled Sting

put a jacket on my back, only now do i relies how cold it is, i was shivering

Sting pulled me up by my shirt, and threw me on his shoulder, I

couldn't see the pink on his cheeks as we walked we finally got

back to the room, Sting sat me on the bed and asked "Why'd you leave".No comment.

Rouge sat on his bed looking straight at me, then sighed

"Do you know how hard it is to track someone half way across the town

surrounded by Cherry blossoms, which can cover your smell quite effectively

might i add" I giggled" Sorry i just wasn't feeling to swift" Sting sighed

dramatically" Oh sure you talk to him when he asked you a question, but not

me" He pouted in a very cute way.I flipped him off " Did i make you feel

better now" He mocked roared and pushed me on the bed, and i shreicked,

and i 'accidentally' kneed him' He rolled off of me and fell on the floor. " that-

that was a low blow" He gasped.I had to cover my mouth so i didn't start

laughing, Rouge had to do the same. I couldn't help it i started laughing, i had

tears coming down my face. He was still doubled over, this time giving me

the bird, Rouges face was priceless when Sting 'accidentally'

kneed him to.I had laughed so hard as Rouge went down too, it was

priceless.I ran to my bag and pulled out a camera and took pictures before

Sting got up and huffed walking to the door, but before he could leave i hugged him

"Thanks Sting, you made me feel better" I let go and walked to the

bathroom.

Stings P.O.V

I couldn't turn around, my face was on fire.I could hear Rouge laughing

behind me.I turned to face him when i heard a loud crash and then Lucy screamed

Rouge faced me and we ran into the bathroom.I was at a loss

there was this gaping hole on the side of the bathroom and I couldn't see

Lucy anywhere.

Lucys P.O.V

I couldn't see anything,and I could only hear wings flapping in the darkness.

I had no idea if i was unconscious or not. This was scaring me bad, i couldn't

feel for my keys, cause something had tied my hands together.

*Sometime later*

I feel myself being dropped on cold ground, and scream at the pain

searing up my arm.I also feel something being pulled from my face and

then relies that i could see what took me.I couldn't speak at the horror that

stood in front of me and almost passed out again,Acnologia was standing

Directly in front of me surrounded by those things that killed Erza, then he roared and i could feel my soul leaving my

body, i couldn't believe what he said."Lucy Heartfilla,you are mine"

**To those who read sorry if there are mistakes,like if it seems a part of the sentence is missing,**

**I have no idea why but my computer always seems to mess up my original sentences, so sorry for the mistakes:)**


	7. Chapter 7 WHAT THE

Oh fuck me. Acnologia is standing right in front of me, screaming

something about me."What" I scream out."Lucy Heartfilla, i need

your help". Ok this was getting stranger by the minute, and didn't

he try to kill me before."What didcha need me for" I am beyond

terrified its more like a numbness now."Lucy,My master is getting

weaker by the minute and he has requested that i get your

help"He rumbled a seeming slightly sad."What would i have to do

to get him better"i am severly confused but what the hay why not

just go with it, but i am wondering who his master is, mabey

Zeref."You would have to ask master before anything else

happened, i do not know his conditions, as of yet ,but that he is

unable to meet with you formerly"Mmm ok choose now Lucy, get

your face bit of cause you refused, or help a madman regain

strength and get your body blown to bits "Ok then take me

to your leader"(**A/N lol anyone see what i did there w)**"Thank

you, follow me" He stands up on his hind legs and takes off up the

mountain,Fuck now i have to walk.

~~~~~a trek up the mountain later~~~~~

*Wheezes and coughs*, we stopped at this cavern in the side of

the mountain, Acnologia bows,"You may go in" I step through this

violet veil,into the was only what seemed like bare

necessity in this cavern, no kitchen,living room, only a bedroom

and what looked like a bathroom. I stepped in the bedroom and

see a lump under thick blankets.I walk over to it."Hello weird lump,

acnologias master person are you awake" no answer. I looked

around and found a stick **(A/N where she found it i have no idea)**

And started to poke the person in the blankets"What are you

doing" I looked up to see, as i previously thought, Zeref standing in

the archway."Oh sorry, im Lucy Heartfilla, i am here to help you

get better" He sure looks like he needs help, he was pasty white,

with his black hair matted on his face, he looked as if he had been

run over by a car , his face brightened" Lucille thank you for

coming"He wobbled back to his bed and got in."I am going to die

very soon"He started to cough violently and globs of blood came

from his mouth." why are you sick what happened"."I had a nasty

fight,you don't need to know with though, you'll find out soon

enough" he whispered that last part though"I need you to do

something for me though"."yes what is that".He sighed, "when i

die acnologia will be alone, and mostlikly try to destroy the

planet,I need you to be acnologia's new master for me"."what i

couldn't even fit him into my apartment","I could shrink HER

down with magic, make her a dwarf dragon, but her magic would

remain as strong as it is now, She would be as big as a great dane,

mabey wider in width, but I really need you to do this if not for her

then for all of you friends, please take her" Oh she was a female,

my bad. I sighed" Ok Fine only to stop her from taking over the

world" He suddenly got this really concentrated look on his face

and begain to list of these magical spells one by one, until i heard

a roar from outside"It is done she is small and i have moved her

loyalty to you, she is now your dragon" Well shit, i got me a new

dragon. "Ok then ill be on my way", I Pivot around , itching to get

away, until he hollered " Lucy be careful she might not trust in the

beginning, but you _must_ get her on your side" Well that was

freaky but whatever im ready to leave. I get out of the cavern and

look towards acnologia " Oh hell no" The size of a Great dane my

ass , shes as big as a fucking horse, and i have to take her with me.

Oh my life is getting more complicated everyday.

I turn around and showed her my palm, so she wouldn't get scared.

She nuzzeled my hand and play bit it.

I walked to her side and hopped on her back

"Ok Acno fly me to Sting and Rouge"I hope like this she is nicer then before

Stings p.o.v

I saw the gaping hole in the side of the bathroom.I turn to Rouge

He was just as astonished as i was." I guess we have to go and find her"

"Yeah lets go and get her"I sniff the air"Rouge i cant smell her"

Rouge looks confused and sniffs the air " Yeah me neither, guess we will just have to wait for her to come back

By herself" He sits down " WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAIT,WE HAVE TO FIND HER NOW"

"How you didn't see what caught her, can't even smell her,and you wan to go willy nilly trying

to find someone who cant handle herself in a fight,anyway,

she can fight better then us, so we don't need to worry"Sting

huffs and sits down.

Later

I get back in through the gap in the wall, and open the bathroom door.

Two heads swivel to meet me."Lucy, your ok, see Rouge i told you she could handle

herself just fine" Rouge says nothing."Well thanks for the welcome back but i have a suprise

for yall,Acno come here" Sting looks behind me and sees acnologia

"Holy crap, you have a dragon"Rouge looks up and his jaw falls open

"WHAT THE FUCK"


	8. Chapter 8 Well then

**Disclaimer:I do not own fairyTail even though i would like to XD**

**Thanks to those who like and read my fanfic TTwTT you make me **

**SOooo happy! **

This was more funny then i could expect. Sting was poking Acnologia

And Rouge was still open mouth."Listen up"Sting and Rouge look at me

"Acnologia is my new pet dragon,no questions asked,about how, just

know that she is mine now" I grinned, finally i have someone who can

whoop Stings ass for me"Yes master Lucy i will do as told" I look at her,

Uhh that was weird it was almost like " I read your mind, yes master and

dragon have a very unique bond with each other, you and me more so

because of past acquaintance" She nods her head and i can hear a faint

whisper in my head , almost like a buzzing, then as if i focused in on the

buzzing, i could hear acno talking_ " __Other dragons and their masters _

_have other unique powers, such as telepathy, some get more sensitive hearing,and smelling, other times when the bond is great, the dragon and master,can share magic with each other,that is called magic drainage, because the magic power used drains the one on the receiving end,also our bond gets really good then we could unison raid __" _. "so what you're saying is that if we become, i dunno more bonded with each other we would get stronger together, that would be amazing" that sounds so cool but Acno wasn't agreeing

_"no that would not be as fun as you make it sound, it would completely wipe the other one out,_

_unless you have unlimited magical power, which i doubt anyone does. but if in some case i were to use_

_your magic in a unison raid then you could, depending on how much i use, die"_ She sounded

very serious so i didn't further that part of the conversation._"Is there anything else_

_that we could do if we were to bond as well as you say we could"_._"Thousands of things could happen_

_and you're living proof of that, as you have learned telepathy, if you wanted to you could,speak to_

_your numbskull friend poking me with the stick"_ Her tail lashes at Stings face and I

heard a loud crack sound.I turn my head and see Sting fall to the ground

and hold his hand over his face where their was this long red mark.

I turn around to her,_"I told you, you would hit him at some point when you first met him, so cough up the money"_She chuckles, and then there was this glowing light and i

could feel the wad of jewels in my pocket."Go ahead if he starts doing that or

anything for that matter that makes you mad go for it, hit him in his face, he probably deserves it"

I winked to her and she laughed again, Sting was yelling at her now."you

dirty lizard, i can't believe you hit me, quit laughing at me, its not even

funny" He puffs his cheeks and turns to me with a puppy dog face"

Lucy","No","You dont even know what i was going to say","Oh yes i do you

were going to complain and then ask if i would do something about

her,well,you were poking her with a stick, so you deserved it ",He turned to

Rouge,"No" Sting growled then slumped out the door. "Im sorry Acnologia

he can be an... Ass sometimes, well i take that back, he always acts like that"

I sigh, then i walk in the bathroom, and just stare at the gaping hole. I sigh ,

and pull out Virgos key."Gate of the Virgin:Virgo","Punishment time hime" I

face palm."No, no punishment time, can you fix that" I gesture to the hole

"Yes hime"She somehow got the wall fixed.I later heard that she got loke, to

help her out**(A/N basically she sat there watching him do all the work)**

I decide that i was tired and went, to go sleep in my bed, instead there was

this large lump in the middle. I pull back the sheets "Acnologia what the hell

are you doing in my bed"She growled softly.I facepalm again. I scoot her

over then climb in my bed."Mmm" she was warm.I was out like a light.

**Sorry for not updating, my power got knocked out, so i have been powerless**

**Also, earlier my cat died, it was really REVIEW, im slowly runnin  
**

**out of ideas!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 What now

I streched out my legs and kicked an unsuspecting acno out of the bed. I giggled all you

heard was a thud and a huff. I rolled over and felt arms wrapping around my waist, i

opened my eyes " STING"

One lucy kick later

* * *

"Ow Lucy why cha kick me" He flopped on my bed. "Sting" this time i didnt have to do

any thing, acno did it for me. Acno was laying right next to sting and reared her head back

and BAM head butted him in the face. " HAHAHAHAHAHAH" I was rolling around on the

floor and even Rouge who had just came in the room started laughing. Sting turns and gives up sharp

looks and hmphs."Aw don't be such a baby" I was trying so hard not to laugh" So what if

a tiny dragon head butted you" I was on the verge of blowing up thats how funny it was.

he turned around, only to have acno smash her tail in his gut. Acno had single handily

put Sting in the emo corner. I sigh, I walked over to him and crouched."Stop being an

idiot" He looks at me "Whatever"I pet his head and pull him up. " Want to do something

fun today" I look him in the eye "What" he looks at me then at Rouge."Lets go explore "

Our hotel was placed directly in front of a forest, that continued on into other parts of

the country, it would be so fun to see what was in it. His mouth drops open " You,

explore" He starts laughing uncontrollably," Sure when the sun explodes and the sky

rains chocolate" I look at him and popped him up the head." Come on lets go", Lucy

hopped out of the gaping hole in the bathroom and Sting followed her along with Rouge.

They didn't know that a certain someone was following them or should i say certain group **(A/N Lol fail on trying to find the right word**)

* * *

Sometime later

Sting was walking next to me, Rouge had passed out when i mentioned riding a magic

cart so its only me and Sting.I looked at Sting _He is soo fine _Wait did i just think that, bad

Lucy bad. I look at Sting again, his blue eyes trained on the path ahead, which

unforgettably i wasn't doing. I tripped on a branch and fell forward. I closed my eyes

awaiting for the impact, but it didn't come. i opened my eyes reliseing that i instead of

falling on the ground i fell on Sting, but what was really pissing me off was Stings cocky

smile. " Lucy if you wanted me all you had to do was say so " He was gloating cause i fell

on him, what a jerk. My face was on fire when i shifted, and Stings hand rubbed up

against my boob. " Move you bloody bastard " I jerk my knee up and kick him in the

balls. His face contorted and he pushed me off" You... bitch" He gasped. I stood up,"It

your fault you groped me"."I... did not"he struggled to stand. " Yeah you could never do

something like that, you're such a wimp. I turn around, and when i did i felt Stings hand

on my shoulder"Oh yeah" He turned me to face him, I was prepared for everything BUT

what he did,he grabbed me and pushed his lips on mine, he was more surprised

then i was when i kissed him back,He shoved me up against a tree and pressed harder

against me, i moaned, he tasted like cherry's. His hand traveled down my back and was

holding my hips grinding against me. I wasn't objecting but,before i had a chance to do anything,

there was a loud screech and i blacked out, still holding on Stings hand.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache, i looked at my surroundings,and the previous days

memories all came rushing back. I blushed a little, then realized where i was. I was back

at the place where Zeref had been. I Stood up, then came crashing down again, i couldn't

stand up, only then do i realize I can't feel my legs, i cant walk.

**Oooh, i figured it was time i added some actual Sticy in are yall liking it so far, does it make you more interested. I love all who like and reveiw, here is a big Cookie. w REVEIW.**


	10. Chapter 10 Project Zyref

Anyways thanx to those who review and follow, last chapter was a big fail, i had writers block but had to update anyways.

* * *

I was in a state of panic, i mean i couldn't stand up let alone walk, this was a  
disaster.I don't even remember what i was doing before i woke up, i must of  
hit my head.I look around, there was noone here, not a single person.I  
gagged a little, i finally took a whiff of the place and it stunk to high  
was so much pain in my head, i feel as though i was doing  
something important. Right then the monster that killed Erza was in front of  
my face screeching, opening its mouth to reveal a series of sharp jagged  
teeth, and unleashing a foul smell, that stunk like rotting flesh. I screamed  
like a little kid in a candy store. Mavis how did i end up like this.I try to  
back away but the thing was holding me down. Finally it stopped screeching  
and leaned forward, opening its mouth ever so slowly, I could feel its hot  
breath blowing on my face, drool dripping down its chin off on my cheek, i  
was trying so hard not to throw up."Yajuu, don't touch the girl" a gravely  
voice tore through the cave, yet still being soft enough for only us to hear. I  
try to turn around but the 'Yajuu' was still holding me down,It opened its  
mouth and screeched in my face, before heaving its massive weight off of  
me, and taking off towards the trees. I turn my head around looking for the  
source of the voice, and found myself staring at Acno,"Acno what the hell, i  
can't feel my legs,and what was the deal with the Yajuu, what were you  
thinking of doing that to me" I was ranting, failing to see that 'Acno' was  
winding its tail towards me, only when it wraps around my mouth do i stop  
talking." I am not Acno" He replied with a sarcastic tone. " I am her  
counterpart Kiro"He flicked his wrist ( A/N I guess thats what you would call  
it) toward a giant mirror, i had to admit it was beautiful in its was  
woven to made to look like vines trailing up the mirrors rim, with obsidian  
flowers here and there, The actual mirror was a dark glassy obsidian itself. It  
was breathtaking but it gave off a sort of darkness that made the fear in the  
pit of my stomach get bigger, i wanted to get as far away as i could from it,  
it scared me. Kiro looked me straight in the eyes," If you don't listen, im  
going to throw you in there myself"." how are you going to throw me in a  
mirror i mean-" I was cut off, the mirror suddenly pulsated, it started to  
crash violently like waves of dark obsidian, crashing against rocks, a hand  
shot from the mirror, then another, a head emerged from the mirror, finally  
the whole body shot from the mirror, it was a Yajuu, I felt terror pulling at  
my stomach, so that's where they are coming from." You were saying" Kiro  
suddenly started laughing, his body shaking violently, shaking the ground  
beneath him. He calmed down, but was still laughing softly,and by softly i  
mean not as loud as before."what do you want with me" I all but spat at him,  
he stopped laughing, and started staring at me again " You are the final piece to the  
puzzle, Lucy Heartphilla, you are going to do what your mother never could,  
you are going to unleash, Zyref" I was confused wasn't Zeref dead, then a  
thought crossed my mind. " What do you mean 'what my mother never  
could" kiro looks incredulous, "like you don't know,didn't she tell you',"Tell me  
what"He was dodging my question."Your mother worked for Zeref, to  
complete his plan Zyref, your mother never complete it, she died before she  
could" He stated matter of factly. I was dumbfounded, i never was  
waddling towards me then he looks me straight in the eye, before placing  
his talon on my forehead"Lucy heartphilla, you are the new source for project  
Zyref, you will obey me on all commands" He pushes something through my  
head and i black out.

* * *

**OK this chapter tuckered me out, i has so many ideas but this one took the cake, i am though planing on pushing lucy through the mirror, but you'll have to wait and see ;P Also, Zyref doesn't sound like Zeref its just that Kiro can't pronounce it right  
**


	11. Chapter 11 DUN DUN DUNNNNNN

** Omg i read the latest chapter of fairytail, and i swear i cried at the end, it was amazing!anyway, sorry the updates are taking so long, I've been having a bout of writers block,and it is HELL. anyways onto the story!**

(Normal P.o.v)  
I stared in horror as the dragon pushed the lacrima into Lucy's head.I could hear her shouts of agony, but i could do nothing about was slumped over on the

floor,screaming in between sobs. Her blonde hair started glowing a faint shade of black,her screams more piercing, until she passed out her body now slumped

completely dragon looked like someone who won a million jewels, it was sickening.

(Stings P.O.V)

I woke up covered in dirt,my head was pounding, i sat up and shook the dirt off of me.I looked around, finding the light was to bright to bear and quickly shut them

again. after a few seconds, i opened them again, to find i was still in the forest, i looked all over and i couldn't find Lucy anywhere. i stood up shaking the dirt from my

clothes, and began to search for Lucy. I could not for the life of me remember what happened before i got knocked out, i tried but nothing came to mind.i shook off my

train of thoughts and started the task at hand, but first i probably have to get Rouge, he could probably sniff her one last question...where am I.

~~~~Timeskip~~~~

I walked in the hotel room, instantly being crushed by a sudden weight. I struggled to sit up, and when i did i pushed Rouge off of me, when he slapped me in the

face."Wha-what was that for"I rubbed my red started to rant " Where were you, do you have any idea, how long i was waiting, seriously, i had to stay here

and pay off the hotel, ya know why cause your fat ass went missing, and don't even get me started on Lucy, where is she huh, where" He took a couple of breaths."

Well if you would shut up, you would know now would you" He gave me a pointed look" continue" Anyway, i seriously have no idea what had happened, i don't

remember a single thing except that i was knocked out,i know Lucy was there, but when i woke up she wasn't... im so confused Rouge" I threw myself at him comically,

he pushed me off." So you have absolutely no idea where Lucy is," I shook my head. " Well we have to go and find her" I nodded. " Well lets go" I jumped up " Aye

sir", "wait a sec"He took a big breath then "ACNO WE'RE LEAVING GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE"

(Normal P.O.V)

I felt nudging at my leg, " Yo ice breath get your leg off of mine"." Make me Ash face"i was getting pissed, until i heard some shuffling. I looked over at Lucy, and saw

that she was standing up, holding her head, right then the dragon walked over to her and commanded her to do a weird dance. _please, like Lucy would do something _

_like that_, Boy was i ever stood up and started to dance,only one good thing came out of this, Grays face, it was a look of pure horror, probably cause the

dance was...weird, just like walked up to me and put her hands to my head, it was the only way to hear her without speaking "_Natsu-ni what is Lucy _

_doing?_",I shook my head_"I'm not really sure_"."_I don't think Lucy-Chan is doing it on purpose, i think it was the lacrima the dragon put there, is doing something to her _

_brain,Natsu-ni we should stop him before he does something really bad to Lucy-Chan_" I nodded my head, i pinched ice breath face and whispered" Gray Wendy says

the Lacrima is bad, and we should stop the dragon before he does something to Lucy" Gray grabs my cheeks and pulls them, i nearly screamed. I rammed my knee in

his face, he only made a little huff sound before throwing his fist full force in my face,but... he missed 3:D. I go forward readying my fist,but then i fell flat on my face the

same with gray too,the last thought i had was,i forgot Wendy could do this now, before everything went black.

~~~~~~~~Time-skip~~~~~~

I feel something wet on my face,i pry open my eyes to see that it is raining.I burst forward bringing a shirtless gray with me."Awe-ew gray go be shirtless some where

else.i swing my head around to see a blushing Wendy holding some photos, and Charla laughing hard." What?" i stand up and wobble over to her and snatch the pics

away.I stare in horror at the pics in front of me, it was me and gray hugging together under a tree.I turned to Wendy, but she puts her hands up in innocent, and

points to Charla, who is still laughing. " you think this is funny, you mangy cat" I was practically steaming"Natsu-ni its OK, you can burn the pics". I look at then my fist

catches fire, incinerating the photos,"That was not funny Wendy" She looked down at her feet.I remembered something"Lucy" I exclaim."She's alright Natsu-ni, but she

has been following the orders from the dragon, ever since before.","Yeah, lets fight him now" I was about to jump over the hedge, until someone pulls me by my

scarf,making me hit my head on the ground."You ash brain, you are going to just jump out and attack the dragon without thinking it through, you are gonna get

yourself killed"Gray shakes his head."We have to wait until the right time.I stick my nose up " I don't listen to frost breathers like you", " What did you say,flame

head","you heard me" i stopped, i heard the dragon giving a command to Lucy, "Guys the dragon said for Lucy to go and chalk the mantel. what does he mean?"

"You idiot, that means he means for Lucy to walk through the portal"Gray gay slapped me across the face, before " EH"

**_ok im worn out now, anyway R&R, im gonna go eat something now ಠ_ಠ_**, **don't ask me how i got mantel from portal, im not really sure myself.**


	12. Chapter 12 Wendys Rage, Natsu's Trek

**Gomen Minna, I've been so lazy this week,although i hope this makes up for my laziness, Yall are gonna enjoy this chapter! :P**

Normal p.o.v

Our heads snapped towards Lucy and the dragon, we watched in horror as Lucy walked in animated style towards the 'nasty' smelling mirror as Natsu calls it. She was

in front of the mirror, about to go in it, when we snapped into action. "LUCY" Natsu roared running at full speed at her. when the dragon bucked him in his torso. He

slid back as gray and Wendy went after Lucy who was so close to being in the was head to head with the dragon, He took a quick look behind him, to see

that Gray has pulled Lucy back, this gave the dragon an advantage, he rushed forward, ramming him self into the pesky human, biting down on his shoulder. Natsu

gave a sharp yelp, before prying off the oversized lizards mouth from his shoulder. He heard Gray screaming, he looked behind him again holding his hurt shoulder,

Lucy was biting grays hand giving her enough time to fall forward, into the portal.

Lucys P.O.V

My head hurt, and everything was foggy. I kept hearing this voice telling me to go into the mirror, I didn't want to go into the mirror,but my body was moving on its

own.I made it to the front of the portal,before something grabbed me. I was frantic, i thought it was one of those creatures,what were there name, i don't recall, but

oh well. I fell face first, i closed my eyes, bracing for impact, only it never came.

**Normal P.o.v**

I couldn't think anymore, i took off towards the mirror and before, gray or

Wendy could stop me, I jumped in after Lucy.

**(Gray)** "Natsu you blithering idiot, i can't believe you would jump in with her" I sighed, before turning towards the dragon. "What happens when someone goes into

that" I growl pointing towards the mirror. The dragon cackled " They are gone, swooped away with the portal, they are with the creatures, that i believed killed your

red head friend" I was getting pissed, and was going to attack him, but I didn't have to, Wendy had already done it for me."Sky dragon roar" She yelled completely

catching me and the dragon off guard. I watched as it was a direct hit, it had shredded, the dragons front half. He screamed in pain. I watched as Wendy walked up to

the dragon, grabbing its horn **( A/N Kiro is the same size as Acno)** She pulled him to her face,she looked pissed. "It was you who killed Erza" The dragon looked

ready to piss itself. She backed up before " Sky Dragon's Wing Attack" Wendy continued to attack the dragon, until either it passed out or she killed him , i

couldn't tell. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder " Its gonna be okay Wendy" She looked up at me, and i could tell she had been crying earlier. She

smiled " I know, i was just getting my revenge for Erza" I nodded, then i turned back towards the mirror, i guess we just had to wait to see if they would come back out or not.

**Natsu's P.o.v**

Everything was so dark here, i couldn't get the smell of those things out of my nose, then i realized, i had my eyes closed. I opened them, and it was not a pretty

surprise i can tell you that. There were thousands of those things, probably millions, And they were all looking at me,scratch that at me AND Lucy. I pushed myself up,

and walked towards Lucy. I came over to her, and shook her. She didn't wake up. "Typical, Lucy never wakes up when i need her to " I picked her up and turned

towards the portal, when i smelled IT. I turned around, almost dropping Lucy in the process. My eyes darting all over the place, when i spotted it, something red. I ran

over to it, careful to not touch anything, and i came upon it. It was a little red wisp flouting here and there, but I'm SURE i smelled it. It smelled exactly like Erza. I

grabbed it, picking it up. I turned to leave, when all of the creatures came running towards me. I felt the wisp quiver in my hands, oh no they aren't gonna get her a

second time. I took off gaining speed, i jumped up, using my fire to shoot me across the plane. I was rapidly gaining speed, and silently hoping no one would be on the

other side of the portal. I rammed myself, and lucy through the mirror,and knocking into Gray and Wendy. I stood up still holding Erzas' wisp. Gray and Wendy stood

up, Wendy looked at what i was holding with wide eyes, before bursting "Is that-t " I shook my head " It was in there with them things, i found it wandering and

picked her up" Gray was looking back and forth. " What, what am i missing " I grinned " This thing here smells a lot like Erza, gray " He still looked confused. " Really,

and you call me dumb, its her, i guess soul" He looked at the red wisp " Really that's her soul, i kinda thought, that her soul , would be, i dunno bigger i guess" I

nodded. Gray looked at Lucy " So what happened to her". I shrugged " Dunno, found her like this", " Is she hurt" Inquired Wendy "I guess, can you see if you can heal

her" i said. Wendy knelt down and holding Lucy's head began to heal her. I turned towards the dragon, to find him massacred. " What happened to him" I turned to

Gray. His face took on a scared look " It wasn't me, it was Wendy" i look from him to Wendy and then back to him " Really she did all this" He nodded his head " Cool" I

walked over to Wendy. " So Wendy you beat that dragon all by your self, now didcha" She smiled before nodding her head." That is Awesome, Wendy" I patted her

head, she just turned back to Lucy. After about an hour Wendy stood up " She is fine now, just some emotional damage, but she is still unconscious, so we should

take her back to Fairy Tail and contact Rouge " I nodded,but i said " We should destroy the mirror" they all nodded. I looked towards Wendy, she nodded, then

together " Unison Raid Sky/Fire Roar" It was a direct hit. The mirror burst into little obsidian Shards " Now lets go " Gray had to pick up Lucy, While i held Erzas' Sou,

Then Wendy had to hold Erza on the train,cause i got sick, then finally " We're Home" We all sighed.

**Plz R&R, it makes me happy when you do :D anyway did this chapter make yall happy? **


	13. Chapter 13 Switched

**Sorry for the long wait, i just did not want to write anything at all, but i guess im here now!**  
Natsu's P.O.V  
I burst in the doors, carrying the still unconscious Lucy on my back. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, and then screamed like little girls when they saw

i guess that's better then what they did when i told them we found erza's spirit, or soul, or whatever it is. Master was crying like a baby, rocking back and forth,

when he saw Lucy and Erza. Wendy brought Lucy into the medical room,and then we all when into the farthest room, in the back of the guild. Master opened the door

and we all walked in, although it was hard to fit us and all of Erza's armor into the tight space, but we managed. I gave Master Erza, he took her and walked up to the

coffin. He opened the lid, and looked down to see Erza's pristine reached into the coffin, and at that same moment Lucy walked in the room. Everyone

stopped and turned around, aware of this loud pop sound. Lucy who had unintentionally walked in when Master was putting Erza away, disturbed Erza's spirit, allowing

Erza to get sucked away from master and pulled into Lucy's body. POP, this loud popping noise sounded when Lucy got blown back hitting the wall in the hallway, hard

enough to put a hole in it. I watched as Lucy's body slumped on the floor her head lawling backwards. Everyone gasped and started forward when " STOP, wait a second

brats, we don't want to hurt them further" Screamed Master. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Master walked forward, towards Lucy, and before he could pick her up to

move her, she stood up and brushed off some invisible dirt. She looked up and smiled, " hey guys long time no see huh" Everyone sweat dropped. No one noticed that

all of Erzas armor was disappearing into thin air. Lucy walked over to natsu,gray and Wendy, bringing them hard into her chest " Thank you guys for saving me from

those monsters" for some reason Lucy looked really serious, " You don't know what it was like being stuck with those monsters for so long" She let them go, then

master with this weird look, walked up to Lucy and asked " Um if you could possibly tell us your name" Lucy looked stunned "What do you mean master, can't you tell its

me Erza "Everyone's mouth hung wide open. " What, whats wrong" 'Erza' inquired. I faced palmed, " Somebody give her a mirror" Somebody handed 'Erza' a mirror,

she sighed,but looked at herself then... "KYAAAA", " What is this, why do i look like L-L-Lucy? Why?" She was freaking out. I thought i was gonna have to knock her out

or something but then Erza fell over. We looked at her, then sweat dropped. I double face palmed. Lucy then again stood up, a bit wobbly at first, before standing up

straight,She looked at us ,then "Tcch" she walked down the hallway and around the corner. " What just happened", master sighed " I think that, that was the real Lucy

",everyone came to the realization then " LUCY WAIT" Everyone sprinted out of the room, and down the hallway out the door. Jet of course was the fastest, and caught

up with Lucy before we did. Lucy pushed him out of the way, but before she could leave,i tackled her to the ground. " Let go of me flame brain" She spat. " Wait Lucy

stop you have to listen" She stopped squirming " What" Master walked up out of breath, panting " You*pant* have *pant* Erza's spirt*pant* inside you" he stopped and

sat down. " Yeah, i know that" We all looked at her, she sighed. " She is speaking to me inside my head", "COOL, ooh, what is she saying now" i said. " She wants me to

punch you, then go back to fairy tail", I grabbed her " Then lets go!", " I DON'T want to" , " Why?" , " I have to get back to my friends", " But we are your friends" I

whimpered." Correction 'Where', you 'where' my friends"she stated matter of factly. "Lucy you can't leave with erza still in your body", Lucy smirked" Oh yeah" She

ripped her arms from my grasp and Re-quipped into Erza's Titania Armor, She smiled " I can use Erza's armor, sweet" She took off into the sky, and turned, before falling

back down to the landed in a sort of ninja pose, it looked pretty epic from here, before standing up and running to us, " Quickly guys, i can't keep control of

her body for long, we have to go back to the guild, so yall can put me back in 'me'" We grabbed her and all of use took off to the guild, when we got their, their, in front

of the door, was Sting and rouge, waiting.

**Gomen Minna for the long wait, but don't be mad! Please R&R, it makes me happy! 3** **I have a strange feeling that this chapter is one of my shortest.**


	14. Sorry Minna!

**I am so sorry about this minna, this story is gonna take longer for me to update, cause of school and everything, so i won't be able to write a lot of chapters for you, although instead of the story today is diffrent, this is a short... thingy that i made for my friends who are awesome, but a little crazy! so read and tell me if you like it! **

when i think about all of the things we have been through

i wonder how we made it

so i close my eyes and think about you

i have always had trouble making friends it was always so hard

so i think ' how do i the lowest of the low, get a best friend like you'

i look back to all the dumb stuff we did

all the drama we had

all the ugly looks, and gestures we got

and i think to myself, i am very lucky

i got to see you cry

see you laugh

see you scream

see you breakdown

and bring yourself back up

even after all that, i look back and realize

you are the strongest person i know

and i wouldn't trade it for any thing

not one smile,laugh,tear,or scream

and even when you crumble from all the blows, just know ill be there to help you back up

Even when you doubt yourself

and you try to cut yourself

when you look at yourself in disgust

i will be the one next to you

holding you up

keeping you from yourself

and from everyone around you

ill save you just like you saved me

because i love you, my best of the best friends

never think for a second that im lying

or just trying to gain your trust, only to use it against you

don't think i love you for your sob stories

or that im simply here for pity

cause i can tell you

each and everyone

that i love you more then you will ever know

so don't forget it

not even for a second.

**So to recap, i am sorry about taking so long for updates, but well this is kinda why, school is just driving me crazy, but i still give everyone cookies, even those who don't R&R**


End file.
